


The Stranger with the Blue Lagoon

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consentacles, Flirting, Gay Bar, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Shameless Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Plot-free Shrinkyclinks with tentacles and some flirting via cocktails.





	The Stranger with the Blue Lagoon

“Look, it’s my birthday, if I wanna flirt with the tall, dark, and handsome one-armed stranger, then I’m gonna,” Steve says, sitting up a little straighter and looking up at Natasha.

Steve’s not drunk yet, but he’s definitely far too sober to be suggesting that he might have some sort of almost magical power to convince the stranger at the end of the bar to flirt back with him. From everything they’ve seen or heard about him, the guy’s been a regular for a couple months now, but no one knows his name or the first thing about him other than he’s only got one arm, the left sleeve of his leather jacket pinned at the shoulder. He comes in, orders a bunch of virgin cocktails, and doesn’t talk to anyone except to order his drinks. He doesn’t bother anyone, though. On the contrary, he’s used his threatening aura a few times to scare off creepers. He just sits on his barstool, watches the patrons dance and chat and enjoy themselves while he puts away the most garishly colored fruity drinks the bar can offer. Right now, he’s just about finished with a Blue Lagoon.

“All I said was be prepared for disappointment,” Natasha shrugs back. “He’s been here every time Sharon and I have stopped in, and it’s always the same. I’m not sure he’s ready. Not everyone comes out all in one fell swoop like you did, so if he doesn’t respond to you, don’t take it personally and don’t push.”

“You don’t have to lecture me, Nat, I know what to do when a guy’s not interested.”

“Which is why you’re planning on flirting with the scowling stranger.”

“He’s not scowling.”

“Now you’re splitting hairs,” Natasha said, biting the cherry off of her cocktail sword and poking it in Steve’s direction. “If you’re gonna do it, do it now before he orders his next drink.”

Steve glances over and watches the man tip back the last of his drink and set the glass on the counter. He picks up the cocktail menu and begins skimming over it. Steve slips off his stool and maneuvers his way over to the empty stool next to the man.

The man pauses, letting the menu drop as he looks at Steve. He doesn’t say anything, seemingly waiting for Steve to explain what he’s doing.

“Know what goes well with a Blue Lagoon?” Steve grins, hoping the stranger doesn’t think he’s being too forward. “Sex on the Beach. Can I buy you one?”

The stranger blinks at Steve, staring into him, face unchanged. Steve keeps smiling, but the longer it goes on, the more he thinks Natasha was right, that this guy just isn’t ready. 

“I mean, if you’re interested,” Steve says after what feels like a few minutes of awkward silence. “If you’re not, that’s fine, too.”

“Yeah, alright,” the stranger finally says, his mouth twisting into a little smirk. “Y’know, I think you’re the first person to offer.”

“Really? I would’ve thought you’d have plenty of offers,” Steve says before he can stop himself.

The stranger’s smirk grows a bit bigger and a bit friendlier, like he’s suppressing a laugh. “Eh, I like it this way. If you’re asking, then I know you’re serious. Yeah, you can get me a Sex on the Beach. Virgin. And no, that’s not implying anything.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Steve shrugs. The bartender comes over and he orders the drinks, then picks right back up. “So, your place, mine, motel, bathroom? What’s your preference?”

“Ok, you really _are_ serious,” the stranger says, sitting back a little. “Now, I’m not saying no, but we should probably talk first. It’s… kind of private.”

“Like, talk here private, or leave and go somewhere more private-private? I can do either,” Steve says, trying to show his interest but also not get pushy. The guy’s even hotter up close, and he’s trying real hard not to just ask him to shove him up against a wall right here in the bar, public indecency and height difference be damned.

“We haven’t even exchanged names yet,” the stranger says pointedly. The drinks arrive and he takes a sip, staring at Steve over the rim of his glass.

“Alright, that’s fair,” Steve says. “My name’s Steve, what’s yours?”

“You can call me Bucky.”

Steve’s eyebrows rise a little.

“Don’t laugh,” Bucky says, frowning slightly. “I know it’s weird, but I like it.”

“Sorry, I’ve just never met a Bucky before,” Steve says, squinting a little at Bucky. “It fits you, though.”

Bucky looks a little amused at that statement.

“That didn’t come out right, did it,” Steve continues. “I mean, it’s your name, it should fit you. And it does. I swear I’m not drunk. I’m sober enough to consent. If that’s what you want, that is.”

“I do. You want to get a hotel room for the night?” Bucky asks. “It’s safer and cleaner than a no-tell-motel, but private enough. That way you know I don’t know where you live, and you don’t have to worry about going back to my place alone. I’ll pay for the room so if you decide to back out after we talk, you’re not out anything except train fare.”

“Yeah, I’m good with that plan,” Steve says with a little nod. “And I can grab some condoms and those little lube packets from the bathroom before we leave, if you’re worried.”

“I can do that,” Bucky replies. “If you’re really serious, pay your tab, let your friend know what you’re doing—I know you didn’t come here alone, and she’s been watching us the whole time—and meet me on the sidewalk out front.”

“Deal,” Steve says with a big grin.

\--------------------

Bucky throws the bolt and slips the chain lock on the hotel door as he follows Steve in. As the chain rattles, Steve turns and looks at him, a flash of concern crossing his face. Bucky hurries to explain. “If it makes you feel better, I can take the chain off. I just feel better with more security. I’m not trying to lock you in, I promise.”

“No, I get it,” Steve says, pulling his shoes off and tucking them up against the wall. He sits down on one of the beds and looks expectantly at Bucky.

“Alright, so the thing we need to talk about first,” Bucky says with a heavy, nervous sigh He fingers the rolled up left sleeve of his jacket. “Were you here when the alien thing happened in Manhattan?”

“Yeah…” Steve answers, looking a little confused.

“So you know there’s some really weird shit going on in this universe we call ours,” Bucky says, slipping out of his jacket and pulling his t-shirt over his head as he explains. Might as well get this done quickly, give him a chance to back out before we go too far. “Now, this wasn’t _that_ —I don’t think—but honestly, I’m not sure how I got this, and if it’s a turn-off, I completely understand.”

“If _what’s_ a turn—” Steve begins, but cuts himself off with a sharp intake of breath when he sees what’s happening to Bucky’s left shoulder.

Relaxing the stump of his arm, Bucky allows the tentacles to emerge. It’s an odd feeling, a little like sucking very thick gelatin through his teeth, but coming out of his flesh. The three, bright red tentacles erupt out from the scarred skin, twisting and squirming and growing to their natural size. He watches Steve’s face, a little horrified, a little fascinated. Bucky sighs, preparing himself mentally for Steve to bolt. He’s never shown them to a potential sex partner before (since getting the tentacles, he hasn’t _had_ any except his own hand and now Steve), but they were implanted in order to intimidate, to cause fear.

Steve just points, mouthing silent questions.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I’ve got a few years of missing memories,” Bucky says with a practiced shrug and a judicious abridgement of the truth. “I know I wasn’t born with these, but at some point along the way I lost my arm and they showed up. I can control them, both what they do and how long they get—I could use them like an arm and hand, but I’ve never done it in public, too weird. So… you staying or leaving? I won’t stop you if you want to go.”

“But you don’t _want_ me to leave, right?” Steve asks, hands moving to his belt, moving to unbuckle it if given the go-ahead. “Because I’d like to stay, and I hope it’s ok to say this, but I could see those being really fun during sex.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rise. That’s not something he had considered, but he’d only been out for a few months and, while he’d jerked off a fair bit, sex with a partner hadn’t been a priority. “Oh, you’re _serious_. If you wanna get tentacled, yeah, I can indulge.”

Almost before Bucky’s got the last syllable out, Steve is on his feet, pulling his belt out of the loops and pushing his pants and underwear hastily down together. He steps out of them, kicking them off to the side. He wriggles out of his shirt, adding it to the pile, and topping it off with his socks. He sits down on the edge of the bed, practically vibrating with excitement.

“You seem to know what you want,” Bucky says, undressing more slowly than Steve. He pulls the handful of condoms and lube packets out of his pocket and places them on the bedside table. “Tell me what to do.”

“Maybe it’s a little greedy, but, barring more surprise tentacles down there, I want to suck your dick while you put one of those bad boys in me,” Steve says with a smirk. He spreads his legs a little and strokes his dick so Bucky can see he’s getting hard already. He picks up one of the condom packets and waggles it at Bucky as a sort of come-hither and scoots back to make room on the bed. “Come on up here and I’ll get you ready.”

Steve seems _really_ into this. Bucky’s a little surprised—ok, a lot surprised—but he’s more than willing to go along with it. Steve’s feisty, maybe a little scrawnier than what’s generally considered attractive in a man, but he’s handsome if you actually _look_ at him instead of glancing over him as too short or too skinny. Bucky’s dick presses against his jeans, begging to be let out.

“Mmm, how can I say no to that?” Bucky says, unzipping his jeans at last. He steps out of his boxers, tosses them into the mingled clothes pile, and stalks over to the bed. He’s fully hard, and the tentacles are twined together in a sort of braid, acting like an arm as he climbs up. Steve scoots over to make room for Bucky next to him.

Steve watches appreciatively as Bucky stretches his arm and tentacles up over his head, showing off his chest and stomach, dappled with short, dark hair and a few, pale scars. Bucky then flops down onto his back, stretching his legs out, emphasizing how much taller than Steve he is. He reaches down to lazily stroke his dick, just watching Steve watching him.

“Ready?” Bucky asks, wiggling his tentacles at Steve.

“Absolutely,” Steve replies, tearing open the condom he’s holding and crooking his finger in a beckoning motion. “Pick one tentacle and give it here, I’m gonna get _you_ ready now.”

Bucky unbraids the tentacles and reaches one out towards Steve. Steve takes it in his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Bucky quirks his eyebrows and wraps the tentacle around Steve’s hand and squeezes back. Steve wiggles his eyebrows in reply and Bucky relaxes the tentacle again, letting Steve roll the condom on. His tentacles are each about as thick around as a good-sized banana, and about as soft as a ripe one. Kind of rubbery-feeling. Soft but firm, strong. Condom on, Steve tears open the lube packet with his teeth, and slicks the condom up. Bucky pulls back the tentacles to give Steve room to maneuver around to get the second condom onto his dick. 

Steve turns so his ass is right up in full view and Bucky smirks, enjoying the view. He extends all three tentacles to twist them around and up Steve’s left leg. Steve moans softly as the slicked-up tentacle finds its way to his anus and begins to make little gentle circles around the rim. The other two coil around his dick and balls, pulsing and caressing.

“You like that?” Bucky asks quietly, his voice low and dangerous.

Steve moans again and nods vigorously. He has to try a couple times, a little distracted by the roving tentacles, but he manages to get the second condom open and rolled onto Bucky’s dick before too much longer. He drops down onto his elbows. As soon as he’s settled onto all fours, the tentacle teasing his rim pushes in, starting thin and pliant, but swelling up as quickly as his body can adjust to it. Bucky thinks he rather likes this. Maybe he wouldn’t like it on himself, but using them on a willing partner…? As soon as the tentacle’s swelled back up to where the condom won’t slide off, he wiggles it again, squeezing it to form a thicker section over where he believes Steve’s prostate should be and begins to thrust slowly. Steve gasps loudly and Bucky grins. Yeah, he likes this.

“And how about _that_?” Bucky teases, listening to Steve moan louder as the tentacles stroke and thrust. 

Steve makes an incoherent, pleasured noise, and tries to catch his breath. He fumbles a little trying to grab Bucky’s dick, but he eventually manages, dropping even lower to wrap his hand around the shaft and his lips around the head. It’s Bucky’s turn now to gasp and bite back a moan, tipping his head back. Steve’s mouth and tongue, hot and wet, bob up and down his dick as he sucks, taking him deep. Drips of precome leak from Steve’s dick onto Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s instincts are telling him to be quiet, fighting with a desire to let Steve know he’s doing a very good job. He gives the tentacle in Steve’s ass another good wriggle as he continues thrusting.

Steve comes with a muffled cry, come spurting onto Bucky’s chest. His body shudders and he clenches down on Bucky’s tentacle. Bucky slows the other two’s ministrations, trying not to overstimulate Steve; his orgasm looked like it was going to shake him practically apart. 

And still Steve keeps sucking. Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head and he groans as Steve brings him over. 

Steve is panting a little as he releases Bucky’s dick and Bucky a little belatedly deflates the thickest part of his tentacle and pulls out. 

“Mmm, I liked that,” Steve says, his voice a little burry. He pulls the condom off of Bucky’s dick, ties it off, and tosses it into the garbage can. He turns himself around so he can lay next to Bucky, looking up at his face, thoroughly fucked out.

Bucky smiles down at Steve, drinking in the view. Steve’s lips are red and wet, gorgeous from the time spent stretched around his dick. He’s missed having a partner for sex, even if he hasn’t let himself admit to it, and he thinks he’d like to see Steve like this again. See him again at _all_ , sex or no sex. Steve walked up to him in the bar and wasn’t afraid of him. Bucky wraps the tentacles around Steve’s shoulders, slips the condom off so he won’t get lube all over Steve, and whips it towards the garbage can.

“Yeah, that was pretty good, wasn’t it?” Bucky replies, pulling Steve gently closer to him.

“If I may be so forward, would you like to do this again some time? I’d love to get to know you better,” Steve asks. “My phone’s somewhere in that clothes pile,” he gestures vaguely towards the floor, “but I’d like to get your number.”

Bucky breathes deep and thinks. He’s had a strict two-week burner phone rule so far, it’s kept him safe, but he _does_ want to exchange numbers with Steve. He trusts him. For whatever reason, he trusts him. 

“Sure,” Bucky replies. “I might have to get a new number soon, but I can give you what I’ve got now. And if I have yours, I can always move it over when I need to. Does that sound ok?”

“As long as you text me with who you are, whatever number you give me’s good,” Steve answers, cuddling closer to Bucky.

“Perfect. When we’re done here tonight, you can give me your number and I’ll give you mine.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
